Syndefaldet
Syndefaldet referer til det øjeblik, hvor Adam og Eva, de to første mennesker, gav under for Lucifers fristelse, som havde taget form som en slange, og spiste af den forbudne frugt fra Kundskabens træ, og således bragte Guds vrede over dem, som straffede dem ved at forvise dem fra Edens have og tage deres udødelighed fra dem. Selv om begivenheden ikke er nævnt ved navn i Bibelen, kommer læren og syndefaldet fra en kristen fortolkning af kapitel 3 fra Skabelsesberetningen i Første Mosebog. Historie Baggrund "Syndefald" er et udtryk og koncept, der anvendes i kristendommen for at beskrive overgangen fra den første mand og kvindes tilstand af uskyldig lydighed mod Gud til en tilstand af skyldig ulydighed. Ifølge den hebraiske og kristne bibel, levede Adam og Eva i starten i Edens have sammen med Gud, men de blev fristet af slangen til at spise frugten fra træet til kundskab om godt og ondt, hvilket Gud havde forbudt dem. Efter at have gjort det, skammede de sig over deres nøgenhed og Gud uddrev dem fra haven for at forhindre dem i at spise fra Livets træ og blive udødelige. En anden fortolkning er, at Adam og Eva tidligere havde være udødelige, efter at de blev skabt, men efter at spise frugten fra Kundskabens træ, blev de som straf dømt til dødelighed og døden. Dette understøttes af den kendsgerning, at menneskets levetid, ifølge Skabelsesberetningen, nærmede sig et årtusinde i den antediluanske alder, som f.eks. Adam, der levede i 930 år. Således er "at dø" blevet fortolket som "at være dødelig." Gramatikken undersøtter imidlertid ikke denne læsning, og det gør beretningen heller ikke: Adam og Eva udvises fra haven, så de ikke spiser af det andet træ, Livets træ, og opnår udødelighed. (1. Mosebog 3:22.) Kristne eksegter i 1. Mosebog 2:17 ("den dag I spiser deraf, skal I visselig dø!") har anvendt dag-år-princippet til at forklare, hvordan Adam døde inden for én dag. Salmernes Bog 90:4, Peters Andet Brev 3:8 og Jubilæernes Bog 4:29-31 forklarede, at for Gud svarer én dag til et tusind år, og af denne grund døde Adam inden for én "dag". I den græske septuagint er "sag" på den anden side oversat det græske ord for en 24-timers periode (ἡμέρα, hēméra). Forskellige oversættelser af bibelen har dog små variationer, og i nogle siger Gud ikke, at Adam og Eva skal dø på den samme dag, som de spiser fra Kundskabens træ, og i nogle bliver det ikke engang nævnt, at de blev forvist fra Edens have, før de nåede at spise af Livets træ for at få udødeligheden. Men det indgår dog i de ældste version af den hebraiske og kristne bibel, som eksiterer i fuld udgave. I jødedommen findes der ingen forestilling om "syndefaldet" eller "arvesynden" ikke, og beretningen om Eden bliver af dem fortolket anderledes. Nogle calvinister følger forskellige idéer om, hvilken rækkefølge Guds dekreter optræder i forhold til syndefaldet, og har et koncept, "lapsarianisme", hvilket er en bredere betegnelse for de forskellige idéer om en "logisk rækkefølge af Guds dekreter i forhold til syndefaldet." De er supralapsarisk (antelapsarisk, prælapsarisk eller præ-lapsarisk, før syndefaldet) eller infralapsarisk (sublapsarisk, postlapsarisk, efter syndefaldet). I islam findes heller ingen forestilling om syndefald eller arvesynd. Kategori:Begivenheder